Wands and Blades
by The Bagpiper
Summary: Hermione has a secret, one that is revealed when the war with Voldemort reaches it's most devastating time. And Hermione isn't the only one with a huge secret. All will be revealed when a security party from New York arrives at Hogwarts. (No Clary - Ignoring events in the Mortal Instruments, just taking the characters and the lay out of the shadow world to Hogwarts.)
1. Chapter 1

_**AN: I don't not own anything Harry Potter or Mortal Instruments, sadly**_

_**Summary:**_

_**Hermione has a secret, one that is revealed when the war with Voldemort reaches it's most devastating time. And Hermione isn't the only one with a huge secret. All will be revealed when a security party from New York arrives at Hogwarts. **_

_**(No Clary - Ignoring events in the Mortal Instruments, just taking the characters and the lay out of the shadow world to Hogwarts.)**_

* * *

**1\. The arrival of the party.**

They were sitting close at the edge of the black lake enjoying the last of the Autumn sun. The day had been warm and even Hermione hadn't felt like studying inside. Instead she had brought her books outside and worked on her homework sitting in the shade of a tree while the boys were throwing an old Quaffle around.

Every now and then her eyes would roam the grounds for something unusual. It was a habit drilled into her from early age. Slowly she scanned the grounds from the entrance of the castle to the gate. Everything was calm and quiet.

The Gryffindor's were close by enjoying the sun. They kept themselves to the area close to Hagrid's hut. At the far end of the grounds she saw Slytherin house unusually relaxed and between the two houses a mix of Puffs and Ravens. They acted like a border between the two rivalling houses.

Everything looked like it was supposed to be. Even Harry, who had become more and more depressed and brooding since the start of their fifth year was smiling about something Ron said. It was rare to see him smile these days. The guy was constantly worried about a possible attack or Sirius dying in a battle.

However with Voldemort on the lose you couldn't let your guard down for too long. To Hermione this felt like the quiet before the storm. Something was up and she wasn't sure what.

So far this year at Hogwarts had been alright. They had a competent teacher for defence. Dumbledore had managed to find an American Witch who had studied at Salem and got a lot of experience from the US Auror squad. Potions master Snape seemed to have relaxed his stance against the Gryffs a little. Which in itself was weird but Hermione knew why so she wasn't too bothered and so far, nothing strange inside the castle had happened.

Outside the castle was a different story. With Voldemort's return their world was at war. At first it seemed that the ministry would refuse Harry's story about the dark wizard's return but luckily, after a good shouting and arguing from Dumbledore and the brutal murder of a high ranking auror Fudge was forced to believe them.

And surprisingly Fudge turned out to be quite the competent minister. Immediately after finding the dark mark above the murder victim, the ministry had released a statement claiming that the wizarding world was preparing for war. The news article explained that extra measures were taken to ensure the safety of the ministry and the people of the magical world. The auror training program received an extra impulse of funds and the ministry was actively hiring wards-specialists and curse-breakers. Hogwarts would receive additional security as well. Which had not yet arrived but were expected to come before Halloween.

"Hermione!" Ron called and ran towards her. She looked up to see him skid to a halt next to her. "Look!" Ron said and pointed towards the gate. Her sharp eyes immediately picked up on a group of eight people entering the grounds.

"Do you think they are a part of the reinforcement?" Harry asked.

Hermione's eyes scanned the group. The two in front she immediately recognized.

"That's Sirius, Harry. And Remus." Hermione said and got up quickly. She would like to go and say hello to the two marauders but wasn't sure if she could. It had been a surprise move by Fudge and Amelia Bones when Sirius's name had been cleared of all charges just a week ago. They had informed the wizengamot that Sirius never really had a trial. As the head of an ancient house he was quickly asked to give a statement under veritaserum. Which, of course had cleared him from any of the allegations.

He was now a free man and had immediately picked up his old role as hitwizard for the auror squad. Amelia had promoted him to be a squad leader and trainer of those coming from the auror academy.

Hermione's eyes roamed over the other members of the group. Snape was with them as well. Besides the potions master there was a man dressed in a smart suit, greying hair and a hooked nose. Behind Snape was an adult man dressed in a dark purple trenchcoat, black with blue spiky hair, black boots that reached his knees and even from this distance Hermione could see he was all glitter and glamour. A grin formed on her face as she recognized both adults.

Then her eyes moved to the tree slightly smaller figures. A loud gasp escaped her as she recognized the golden hair. Without thought or decision to do so Hermione was running towards the group. Behind her she heard Harry and Ron shouting her name but she ignored them.

"Jace!" She called loudly as she ran. The golden haired boy looked up and smiled wildly at her.

"Hermione!" He called back and immediately ran to her.

Halfway they threw themselves at each other in a big hug. Happy tears were streaming down her face as his strong arms wrapped around her body. Familiarity washed over her as his scent reached her nose and the endless homesickness she had felt for so long left her body.

"Jace." She whispered. "God, I missed you."

"Of course you missed me. I'm too fabulous not to miss." He said arrogantly but she heard the longing and the happiness in his voice. She looked up at him, his golden eyes twinkling like mad and a smile that was only meant for her on his lips. She didn't even care that people were looking, she just pulled his head down and kissed him with all the emotions she had.

She only became aware of the people around her when she heard a familiar voice saying, "That's quite enough, young lady. No need to be inappropriate in the middle of the grounds."

She opened her eyes to see Severus Snape standing close by with something that could pass as a sneer on his face but he was failing completely. As Jace released her a little bit she saw Isabelle, Alec and Magnus standing next to Snape. On the other side were Sirius, Remus and Hodge. They were all shaking their head but smiling.

"Trust the two of you to give a show like that." Magnus said with a sigh.

"Aww, my brilliant warlock, I missed you too." Hermione said and pulled the man into a hug.

"Hey, none of that! I have a reputation to think off."

Hermione giggled and stepped away from him. She pulled her two friends into a hug before turning back to Jace. She was about to ask him why he was there when Harry and Ron finally caught up.

"Moine?" Ron asked with a strangled and hurt voice while Harry said a quick hello to Remus and Sirius.

While wrapped Jace's arms Hermione turned to Ron and smiled at him. It wasn't a friendly smile but a smile of compassion. She had been fully aware of Ron's growing affection for her. The jealousy had been clear on his face and in his actions during the ball when she took her long time friend Viktor Krum to the ball. After that Ron's attention for her had only grown. Maybe she should have put a stop to it sooner and told him about Jace but it had been difficult to start the conversation. Ron wasn't really open to a conversation about feelings and relationships.

"Uhm…" Hermione muttered, as she had no idea what to say.

"Hello, I'm Jace Herondale. You must be Ron Weasley." Jace said to save her but Ron completely ignored him and turned to glare at Hermione. She saw the jealousy crawl up in his mind.

"Who is he? He looks like Malfoy's cousin!" Ron snapped.

Hermione took a step back from the venom in Ron's voice. She wasn't sure what to do or to say. How was she going to explain to her best friends in Hogwarts that she had never been totally truthful with them? How was she to explain that she had hidden a very important side of her life from them? This time it was Sirius who saved them.

"These are the security support for Hogwarts." Sirius said loudly. Both Jace and Hermione turned to look at the man. "This is Hodge Starkweather, Magnus Bane, Jace Herondale, Isabelle Lightwood, and Alec Lightwood. Magnus is the high warlock of New York and the others are Shadow Hunters."

"Shadow Hunters?" Harry asked.

"Best not explain this out here." Snape said and nodded towards the other students who had gathered there.

"Yes, yes. Let's go find Albus." Hodge said.

Hermione wasn't about to let go of Jace and kept her hand firmly in his. Harry followed next to Sirius and Ron stalked along behind them.

Once inside the castle Jace wrapped his strong arm around her and pulled her closer.

"New York has been boring without you." He whispered. "You leave me in the boring institute while you are chasing around dangers in these splendid halls."

Hermione just chuckled and shook her head.

"Are you really going to stay here?" She asked.

"Yes, Hodge and Magnus couldn't say no to your father's request for aid. Magnus isn't going anywhere without Alec and I'm not going to leave my Parabatai alone. Nor am I going to leave my girl alone with those two, fighting off their ass's while I'm totally bored at the institute."

"So you made it a party." Hermione stated.

Around her most chuckled.

"Yes, you know me. Always in for a party."

"More like always finding a way to getting yourself killed." Alec stated.

"That's rude, Alec." Jace stated. "I do not try to get myself killed that often."

Alec muttered something about last week and Hermione glared at him and she wasn't the only one. Isabelle and Hodge both looked at Jace in various states of anger.

"It was nothing."

"A broken rib and a day bed rest due to blood loss just because you wanted to play with a demon doesn't count as nothing." Isabelle said with a sigh.

"Again." Hermione sighed. "What am I going to do with you?"

"At least now he is here. Hopefully you can keep your boyfriend in check." Magnus said. His face showed how unhappy he had been with Jace. Hermione hit Jace around the ears just to set him straight.

A very angry Ron and a very confused Harry closely followed the exchange. A few times Harry seemed to want to ask something but Remus told him to wait until they were safely in Albus's office. Ron just glared at everybody. Hermione half expected him to just turn and walk away but his curiosity seemed to be stronger than his anger.

* * *

_**Please let me know if this is worth to continue.**_


	2. Secret theories

_**AN: This chapter sets the beginning of the complete story. Again, I am going more with Harry Potter world and story than TMI but for both it is a complete alternative universe. **_

* * *

**2\. Secret theories.**

Once they arrived Snape gave the password to enter the office of the headmaster. Hermione just shrugged when Jace asked about a candy being a password. The headmaster is a little weird, better just accept it. A few minutes later everybody was kindly welcomed by the headmaster and seated in comfortable chairs. Though Jace chose to stay standing behind Hermione with one hand on her shoulder. Hermione smiled up at him and patted the armrest for him to sit down on.

"Welcome friends." Albus started. "I'm happy you are here. Though, I see some plans have already fallen through." His eyes rested on the three Hogwarts students.

"We should have warned Hermione about their arrival." Snape stated. Hermione noticed Harry looking at her in shock as Snape used her first name without any venom in his voice. His eyes fell immediately on her. She decided to ignore him for now, he would probably get his answers soon.

"Ah, perhaps." Albus nodded. He looked over the group with a nod. He seemed to be satisfied with what he saw.

"Albus, perhaps it's best to explain to us why we are here. Your letter was minimal and Severus here wouldn't explain everything." Magnus said.

"And maybe explain why Hermione seemed to know these people from New York. We, Ron and Harry have been very patient so far." Sirius said.

"Yes, yes, but I need an oath from Harry and Ron not to repeat this or ever speak of it in company of other not present right now." Albus said with a nod. At this point the grandfatherly smile had been replaced by a much more serious headmaster.

Both boys looked a little uncomfortable. Sirius had taught them about a wizard's oaths during the summer and they knew it wasn't something to take lightly. However, this was Albus Dumbledore asking so they nodded and gave their oaths.

"Why doesn't Hermione have to give an oath?" Harry asked.

"She is bound by many more oaths than you two to keep the secret." Hodge said with a very strict voice. Hodge was a teacher, no matter how much he preferred to be something different, the guy could control unruly students with just a word or look. So, while the boys looked a little mutinous they both nodded anyway and turned to Albus to wait for an explanation.

"Alright, let's see where to start?" The headmaster mused. "I'll start with the second question. This way those from England understand why I'm asking foreigners for help."

Everybody nodded and waited for the headmaster to continue.

"It was shortly before the war with Grindewald that I met Magnus Bane. I was traveling in Canada to find a rare book when I crossed his path. Most of you know that magic leaves traces and Magnus drew my attention due to the raw but strange power he had. After I introduced myself, we got talking and I learned of the existence of a completely different but hidden world within ours and muggle world. As he explained where he came from and more about his life I realized that this world was even more dangerous and better hidden than our own.

The world of the Shadow Hunters, the Nephilim and the Clave consists out of many creatures. Warlocks, vampires, werewolves, Fae, Demons and Downworlders move relatively freely within their world but also ours and that of the muggles. Normally both Magicals and Muggles won't even notice their existence but sometimes we cross paths. Very rarely one of the Nephilim is born with a magical core similar to us."

"It's really rare for creatures from our world to be able to do magic like you do." Magnus said to the wizards present. "I can do magic as well but I could never use a wand. None of the creatures on my world can use a wand with the exception of no more than a handful of Nephilim."

"Ever since I met Magnus, there have only three Nephilim born with a magical core similar to ours to be able to wield a wand and enter this school. Hogwarts is the only school who accepts them." Albus said. "The world in which the Nephilim live in is pretty similar to ours. Like us, they have their creatures, their dark and evil and their light and heroes. The shadow hunters are an elite part of the Nephilim who are trained from a very young age to kill demons, other dark creatures and protect their world from these dark creatures and exposure to the mundane world. However like with wizards, they are also easily corrupted by power."

All wizards nodded as they understood what the headmaster was saying.

"Over the years Magnus and I stayed in contact. We helped each other out when there was need and we both enjoy a good glass of brandy while debating magic." Albus said while handing Magnus a glass of brandy. "About 40 years ago Magnus contacted me about a child of the Nephilim that showed signs of being a wizard. The child's parents had been killed during a battle with Downworlders and his new caretakers didn't know what to do with him and his accidental magic. I went to New York and met Hodge for the first time. At that time Hodge was working as a Shadow hunter and was appointed to the Institute in New York. He was taking care of the child until a suitable family could be found to raise the child. After establishing that this child was indeed with magical core, I explained our world to him and how he could help the child to develop this rare gift. I travelled back often to help when problems occurred. Once old enough the child would come to Hogwarts to learn how to control and wield his magic."

Hermione glanced up at Severus Snape and smiled at him softly. She knew how much he hated this part of the story but he took a deep breath and took over the story.

"From the age of three I was trained to be a shadow hunter. My training was hard, strict and at times just plain cruel. By the time I turned thirteen I was the best Shadow Hunter of my age. I had killed my first demon the day after I turned twelve."

This had Jace whistle in appreciation. However those who thought they knew Severus Snape looked at him in surprise and shock. This was new to the Brits and to be serious, it have both Sirius and Remus very shaken. It placed the boy they had taunted and the adult they had hated in a complete new light.

"Normally I would have been send to an Institute for further training and working but at the age of fifteen I came to Hogwarts to learn how to wield magic."

"Fifteen?" Sirius asked in shock.

"I was constantly hiding my age and identity through glamours and potions. The Clave, our government so to say, thought it was best to study magic as it would make us stronger but they didn't want the magical world to find out about our existence." Severus explained.

"Why not at eleven?" Remus asked.

"Training for a Shadow Hunter is most intense when we are between ten and fifteen. Nobody with the capability of killing a demon at twelve would have been send out without completing a full training." Jace informed them and Severus nodded.

"While at school here I had only one real friend. I met Lily Evans when I was waiting to board the Hogwarts express. Even though I was four years older than her, we developed such a close friendship that I felt comfortable enough to tell her the truth. She knew who and what I was but never judged me." Severus told them. Hermione felt so bad for him to have to lay it all out like that in front of his childhood bullies. However, he didn't seem to mind and continued. "Lily and I grew apart during our OWL year. I made the mistake of lying to her and she never accepted my apology for that. We talked it out after our exams but we never regained that friendship again."

"Wait." Sirius interrupted. "You mean to tell me that the argument in which you called her a mudblood wasn't the end of your friendship?"

"No." Severus sighed. "Lily knew I needed to keep up a mask. She knew I played a game. What ended our friendship, was a lie about my parentage. She just never trusted me again after that. I never could understand why it had been such a huge deal.

Anyway, in the summer after the OWL's I met Jeanetta, she was a young Shadow Hunter assigned to the Institute in London, the institute I was staying during the summer break. We fell in love and two years after finishing Hogwarts our daughter was born."

There was an uncomfortable silence that hung in the room like an elephant. Remus and Sirius were gaping at Severus like he had grown a second head. Harry and Ron weren't faring much better. The three younger Shadow Hunters smiled sadly at Severus as they knew how the story would end. Magnus, Hodge and Albus had similar expressions.

When nobody broke the silence, Hermione brushed away the tears that had formed in her eyes and got up. She walked up to the Potions master and took his hands. Around her gasps of shock and surprise broke the oppressive silence. She ignored the soft whispering of her name and laid her head on his shoulder. For a moment she closed her eyes and drew strength from one of the most important men in her life.

"My mother died a year after I was born." She started to tell and Severus wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "She was killed by a werewolf during the uprising, one of the darkest times in our world. My father had been able to escape to the institute of New York with me in his arms. We were both badly wounded and it took a lot of skill to heal us. We learned about my mother's death a month later when the uprising was dealt with. Up until then we had always held hope that she had survived." Hermione said.

"Father?" Ron gasped loudly. He looked green and ready to run out of this room. Harry, Sirius and Remus weren't doing much better. At least they had the decency to not gape.

Hermione nodded and raised her wand. Slowly she peeled away the glamours both she and Severus were wearing. Once she was done Hermione's hair had turned ink black, less bushy, her eyes a darker shade of brown and her skin a little bit paler. She was taller, stronger built and the skin she showed, held lines that looked like scars. Severus however looked very different. His hair was curly and well kept, his nose straight and smaller, his eyes while still black they looked less harsh and his face held more colour. He also looked taller, very well trained and strong. There was no denying that Severus Snape was a warrior.

"Wow." Harry breathed.

"My name is Hermione Jeanetta Blackthrush, this is my father Severus Mark Blackthrush. The name Granger and Snape are there to keep our identities hidden."

With a wave of her wand, Severus turned back to his familiar greasy haired pale self. Hermione however kept her glamours down. She knew Jace didn't like it much that she was hiding her true self.

"Father?" Sirius repeated in shock.

Severus nodded and kissed the top of Hermione's head. He smiled softly down at her. The wizards weren't sure what was more disturbing, the smile or the love in the potions master's eyes.

"Hermione and I have been a two-member family ever since I lost Jean. The other Hunters in the institute of London have been like our family members. For the first fifteen years of her life Hermione was home schooled and trained to be a Shadow Hunter. After she came to Hogwarts she continued her training and three years ago she was officially assigned to the Institute of New York where she met Jace, Alec and Isabelle. Together with Hodge they became an addition to our family. During the summer she is under the guidance of Hodge and while at school I train with her every other night."

"Hermione and I are the two top Shadow Hunters of our age." Jace said proudly.

Everybody looked from Jace to Hermione and back again. Hermione guessed that for most this was all a little shocking. Ron still seemed to be stuck between anger at Hermione and disgust because of the fact that Snape was her father. Harry, looked at her with questions in his eyes. She knew that as soon as they got the privacy he would bombard her with questions and probably accusations, as Harry hated people keeping secrets from him.

"So now you all know the truth about Severus and Hermione. I trust you four to keep this a secret and not act any different outside these walls." Albus said breaking the uncomfortable silence. The wizards nodded, though Ron reluctantly. "I trust you also understand that while they don't look like it now, Hodge, Jace, Isabelle, Alec, Severus and Hermione are highly skilled, highly trained assassins. Even Magnus knows how to kill within seconds. I asked them here to protect Hogwarts and Harry against Voldemort."

"Harry, specifically?" Sirius asked.

"Yes, it was never the plan for Hermione to come to Hogwarts. Severus had long ago decided that Hermione would be staying in one of the institutes, preferably New York and finishes her training there. She was to go to Salem to do a quick course on learning a little bit more magic that Severus couldn't teach her. However, I managed to convince him to have Hermione become a student and a part of Harry's protection here at school. It was lucky that they became such good friends."

Hermione took a glance at Harry and immediately knew what was going through his mind. She sighed and shook her head sadly. She had just lost his friendship because he thought she had never really been his friend.

While it was true that she was different, older and not at school to make friends she had developed honest feelings of friendship for the boy over the year. To her he was like a younger brother or cousin. It hurt her that this relationship seemed lost now. She would have to see if she could talk to him and explain her feelings. But knowing Harry it would be hard. Perhaps she should talk with Sirius or Remus first.

"Albus, we have much to discuss." Magnus said. "And we still don't know exactly why exactly we are here."

"Ah, yes." The headmaster said. "The reason you are here is that there is a very dangerous wizard on a war path. This wizard named Lord Voldemort will stop at nothing to gain ultimate power."

"What is the ultimate power in the wizarding world?" Hodge asked.

"He first wants control of the ministry and this school. If he has both, he will have complete control over the current and future generations of magical children. From there he can move to control the muggle world and then the rest of our world. While he professes to be for blood purity and traditions, he doesn't really care about the lives of any of the people in the magical world. During the first war he killed people from all heritages without blinking an eye. Voldemort himself is of dual heritage. He just wants to rule the world, just like Gellart Grindewald had tried to do through Hitler." Albus explained.

"First war?" Jace asked. "You mean to tell me that this wizard has already fought a war and wasn't defeated then?"

"Hermione didn't inform you of the comings and goings of the magical world?" Remus asked.

"Not extensively no. I have a very busy summer schedule and we have other things to worry about during the summer. I try to keep up with what happens but fighting downworlders isn't exactly easy." Hermione stated as she felt the accusation coming from the werewolf.

Albus ignored the comments and answered Jace's question.

"Lord Voldemort was defeated fourteen years ago by young Harry here when he was just a toddler. The curse that should have killed Harry rebounded on Voldemort and stripped him of his body and power. Sadly, Voldemort had ensured somehow to continue existing. Last June he managed to regain his full power and body through a dark ritual."

"How is an infant able to defeat an adult wizard?" Hodge asked.

"We do not know for sure but I have strong suspicions that it was due to his mother's sacrifice. His mother refused to move away and died protecting her son. This love left a trace and protection."

"That's your theory." Severus said.

"You do not agree, Severus?" Magnus asked.

"No, I do not agree. I think it is time I speak my suspicions. I have been thinking about this a lot." The potions master said. Dumbledore looked intrigued and leaned forward to listen to what is most trusted advisor would say. "Mister Potter could you please stand up and show our guests your scar?"

Harry looked a little hesitant. Many people asked to look at his scar but most did it to gawk and stare. Severus Snape asking him to show his scar surely wasn't to look at it in awe. So, he got up and walked over to Snape. Slowly he lifted his hair away and revealed the lightning shaped scar.

The Warlock and Shadowhunters looked at the scar in detail. It was Alec who made the first comment.

"It looks like an ancient rune. Viking origin or maybe Germanic." Alec said. "It's Sowulo, it is a mundane rune but still holds a lot of power if drawn by the right Shadowhunter. It is the rune for the sun, victory and light."

"Very good Alec." Severus said. "Then, Harry would you please show us the scar you have above your heart?"

"How do you know about that?" Harry yelped.

"I have treated you with potions many times in the hospital wing. You have many scars but these two stand out like a flashlight. I suspect you had that scar just as long as you have the one on your head." Severus answered slowly.

Harry sighed and nodded. He undid the buttons of his shirt and revealed a scar that he never had shown anyone before. As soon as the others saw it there were gasps.

"Impossible." Hodge muttered.

"He should be dead." Magnus muttered.

"That should not be possible!" Alec said in disgust. "No mundane, magical or not should be able to wear that rune."

"What? What do you mean?" Harry asked.

Hermione turned to him and gave him a small smile.

"That scar isn't truly a scar. It is a rune, one of the marks of Raziel." Hermione explained and pulled her sleeve up and showed him two similar marks on her arms. They looked like thin scars to him. "Some of the marks of Raziel are inscribed on the skin to give the nephilim their power. However, to inscribe on a mundane, magical or muggle, would cause instant death or loss of your mental facilities. This scar you have is the rune for protection. It's a very powerful one and mundanes normally cannot bare them."

"What are you saying?" Sirius asked as he stepped up next to Harry and placed a comforting hand on the boy's shoulder.

"It means that Harry isn't a mundane." Severus said with a sigh.

"You knew this?" Albus asked.

"I suspected it for a very long time." Severus said. "From the moment I met Lily I suspected that she was one of us. However she hid her abilities really good. I could never confirm my suspicions. When I saw the scar on Harry's head for the first time I immediately recognized the rune. Lily was very gifted with runes at school so it wasn't a big surprise to me that she placed protective runes on him but it didn't explain his victory over the Dark Lord. It was only after the first time I treated Harry and I saw the rune on his chest that I knew my suspicions had been right. I just don't know why Lily hid her heritage or who she really was. Nor do I fully understand how Harry defeated the dark Lord, either rune on it's own shouldn't have been able to do it. Over the last summers I have been searching many books, scrolls and information on it but I haven't found much."

A silence fell in the Headmaster's office. This new information was either shocking or confusing. For those from New York the revelation that somebody of theirs had been in hiding was a little shocking. Being a Shadowhunter was an honour and a lot of hard work. Why anyone would hide their abilities was beyond them. They only explanation they had is that this Lily had something to do with the uprising or some equally bad history.

To Sirius and Remus this had come as a shock as well. They both had been really close to Lily. They couldn't really match Severus observations with their own. However, when they thought about it. Lily always seemed to be more mature than their other friends. She was also much more ruthless and had a certain readiness when they fought.

"I think it is best that we let these revelations sink in and take a break. It's close to dinner time and I'm sure our guests want to settle and freshen up before joining the school in the Great Hall." Albus said softly. "I have made arrangements for our guests based on how I think would optimize security. In the entrance hall next to the antechamber there is a door that leads to a common room for you all. From this common room there are five bedrooms and private showers. Each bedroom has a study area and another access that appears close to each of our Houses."

"Sounds brilliant." Magnus said.

"There is also a weapons room there and a small library but you are all welcome to use all other facilities." Albus said. "The password is 'Chairman Meow'. I trust Severus and Hermione to show you around and ensure that everything is well. Tomorrow after lunch we shall meet again and discuss the details."

The Shadowhunters and Warlock nodded.

"Sirius, Remus, for you two I have arranged two guest rooms to be ready. They are location next to the Gryffindor tower. You will recognize the entrance and the password should be familiar for the both of you as well." Albus said.

Both men nodded and turned towards the door.

"Come Harry, Ron, we will walk with you to the tower." Sirius said.

The two boys nodded and left without glancing back. It left Hermione disheartened. She had hoped that their friendship would have been a little stronger but now it seemed that Ron's jealousy and Harry's obsessive need for the truth were stronger.

"Come, Hermione, let's get our friends and family to their rooms." Her father said. She nodded and let her father lead the way. While they left the office Jace wrapped one arm around her and pulled her close.

"How has your school year been so far?" He asked as they walked through the halls.

"Quite good actually. We finally have a competent teacher for defence. Most of the students are enjoying themselves. Ron has been a little difficult. He had been upset that I didn't spend the whole summer with them." Hermione sighed. "Harry has been depressed and sometimes quite explosive. He worries a lot for Sirius but now that Sirius is here I hope that will be better."

"Any troubles?" Alec asked.

"No, the Castle is quite secure, even against Downworlders or demons. The forest is not. If you want to have fun you should go there, though the centaurs might not like our presence."

"The man, Remus Lupin, he is a werewolf right?" Izz asked.

"Yes, he is. Though he was a magical child first. He hasn't been raised in our world and I doubt he knows more of it than that we told him today." Severus said. "Though, don't make the mistake thinking he isn't as dangerous as those of the packs in New York. He can be just as lethal but only during the full moon."

The Shadowhunters nodded and followed the wizard down the stairs.

"This is the entrance to your rooms." Severus said and gave the password. "The house-elves have already brought your luggage to your appointed rooms. Albus selected each room for you. He must have his reasons."

The common room was fairly large with a big fireplace, a small kitchen, a few sofa's and a dinning table for ten. The colours were neutral but with hints of black. On the walls were some bookshelves with a few selected books. Hermione recognized 'Hogwarts, a history' as well as a few introduction books on the magical world.

At the far end were two doors and a hallway. Jace opened the left door and whistled. Apparently he found the weapons room.

"That's quite the arsenal." Alec said as he joined Jace. Hermione glanced inside and saw a wall full of blades, knives, arrows, bow and some ancient weapons she didn't recognized. "Though a little old fashioned, it should be sufficient."

The other door led to a large study or library. It wasn't in Hermione's eyes a proper library as it lacked the amount of books but it still held too many books to be a study.

Down the hall there were five doors, Alec's room was the first they encountered. It was decorated in black with yellow.

"Yours will lead to the Badger house." Hermione commented. "Dumbledore must have thought that your loyalty was your greatest characteristic. Loyalty and had work are the traits of a Huffelpuf. I'm sure Dumbledore has placed you all based on with which house you matches most. It will make interaction much easier."

Alec frowned a bit but seemed to accept it. To the other side of the hall was Izz's bedroom. It was black with green.

"Yours will lead to the Dungeons, Slytherin house." Severus said. "I'm the head of that house but I cannot watch all the students and do my job. I'm happy to welcome your aid."

Isabelle nodded.

"The snakes are known for their cunning and ambition. They look after their own." Severus said.

The next rooms were those of Hodge and Magnus. Magnus's room was next to Alec's and they were linked.

"Wit beyond measure is men's greatest treasure. It's the motto of Ravenclaw. The ravens are very smart and with quick wit." Hermione explained to Magnus.

"I'll take it as a compliment."

"You should."

Hodge's room was decorated quite neutral but the single painting of a phoenix told Hermione that his room would lead to the corridor where the headmaster's office was.

She smiled as she opened the door to Jace's room. She already knew that it would be black with gold. It fitted Jace perfectly and it would ensure that he was close by.

"So I guess this means that I'm the protection detail for your house."

Alec snickered loudly. "Like she needs it."

Everybody around them laughed loudly, except for Hermione.

"Don't listen to them, Jace. I'm very happy to get help. They will find out how difficult it is to protect Harry alone, not to mention a whole house of teenagers." Hermione said with a frown. "Not to mention teenagers that can do magic."

This sobered the whole team up.

"That's true." Snape said. "Don't go making the mistake of underestimating these students. Especially a set of red-headed twins. They are particularly difficult to deal with."

"Don't worry about Fred and George, I'll make sure Sirius and Remus deal with them."

"They are specifically here for Harry's training and security." Snape pointed out. The sneer on his face told everybody how much he still disliked the two men.

"Yes, but Fred and George will be very interested in the fact that their heroes are in the building." Hermione said with a smirk that could and should be classed as evil. Her father quickly caught on and laughed loudly.

"Oh, daughter, how happy I am that I raised you with an evil streak." He laughed as they returned to the common room.

"I need to get back to the tower and ditch my books before dinner." Hermione said. "I'll see you all in the Great Hall."


End file.
